The Devil Likes to Bet
by Kasai-no-Kitsune
Summary: AU, oneshot with epilogue thing at the end ::Demyx was always content to stare at Zexion from afar... But then Marluxia somehow tricked him into making the Bet. The Bet to see who could sleep with Zexion first.:: Zemyx
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: Hmm, let's see. I'm posting this here. This would indicate that it is a fan fiction, which means it was written by a fan. Therefore, not official. ... OK, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sheesh. As much as I want to. xD;;

Author's Notes: Well, this isn't the best writing ever. I sat down at my compy this morning, all pumped from reading awesome, awesome things my sister's best friend wrote and promised myself I wouldn't do anything else until I had cranked out this fic. Which means somewhere along the road, my butt started to ache and I started to get lazy. But I swore to myself I'd finish this before I went to bed, so here we are. It's a little forced, but... Hope you like it anyway!

Warnings: Little swearing (not too bad) and some possible OOC-ness. But what can I say... I've never played Chain of Memories. I don't know how Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion would act as well as I'd like. So I'm faking it. Please no kill me. :D

* * *

While most kids hated Monday the most out of every week, Demyx loved Monday. The weekends were always so refreshing that by the time Monday came around, he was ready for school again. It wasn't like he lived and breathed school or anything- In fact, he was a terrible student, always playing his beloved sitar instead of studying. But studying was boring anyway. No, he liked school because it gave him time to hang with his friends. 

And it gave Demyx time to watch _him. _

Demyx wasn't a creepy stalker, or anything... He was just nice to look at. If by nice you meant _drop-dead, heart-throbbingly gorgeous. _Not to be cliché, but that was the only way Demyx could think of him.

Zexion. The slate-haired Greek god of Demyx's time. The beautiful, wonderful, amazing, angelic, and utterly _untouchable_ Zexion. The Zexion that Demyx was currently, irrevocably and deeply in love with.

But that was it. Zexion didn't love him back... Hell, the guy probably didn't even know Demyx existed. He was a scientist at heart, always experimenting and calculating and whatever else scientists did (obviously, Demyx was _not _one, therefore could not accurately tell us what one did). He was absolutely uninterested in love; So much that there was even a rumor that he was still a virgin, even at 20 years old.

Pfft. How likely was that? Even _Demyx _had finally gotten some, even though it took him about a year to realize that the little outings he and his boyfriend had every weekend were considered dates, even less that his frustrated boyfriend was coming on to him. Well, Demyx at least knew that his chances with Zexion were less than nil, so he always resigned himself to staring from afar and being content with that.

* * *

"... Yo! Dem, you alive in there?" Axel waved a hand in front of Demyx's face, but he was too zoned out to notice, staring blankly in the general vicinity of the library building, an ugly brown thing with a fountain out front and students milling around outside. Small eyebrows raised, Axel exchanged an incredulous glance with Marluxia, who was lounging against the railing of the stairs they were hanging around with his girlfriend, Larxene. An decidedly evil smirk passed Axel's face for a moment, and he leaned casually back, eyes flitting over the crowds that Demyx was watching. 

"Oh, look, I think I see Zexion over there!" he announced dramatically. This instigated a favorable response from Demyx, namely causing him to squeal like a piglet and topple off the edge of the stair he had been balancing precariously on. Several snorts of laughter ensued while Demyx recovered and whipped his head from side to side, searching for Zexion. It took him a moment to figure the trick out.

"... Axel! You jerk!" Demyx shoved his redheaded best friend off the stairs, and he tumbled ungracefully. Marluxia and Larxene immediately retreated from Demyx's reach, still clutching their sides from laughter.

"Not my fault you're obsessed." Axel chuckled despite his sore ass. He fell pretty hard.

"I am not obsessed." Demyx said sheepishly, toying with a stray blond hair that fell into his face.

"Hey, Zexion really is over there now." Marluxia said suddenly, smirking and nodding in the direction of the library. Demyx whirled around like a tornado, and sure enough, Marluxia wasn't lying. Zexion had just walked (read: been dragged by his friends) out of the library, sauntering slightly and listening to Vexen ranting about something or other. Lexaeus accompanied them, ever the large, silent stone of a person that he was. Demyx felt suddenly light-headed. Hm. Perhaps swooning would be a bit dramatic, but maybe if he pretended to faint, Zexion might look over...

... What was he thinking?!

Axel exchanged another glance with Marluxia and shook his head, obviously giving his best friend up as a lost cause. Marluxia, however, looked more amused than anything. He strutted with over exaggerated motions to Demyx and put a hand on his shoulder, bending over slightly and gazing intently at Zexion.

"You know, he is pretty attractive." Marluxia smirked and patted Demyx's shoulder. Demyx was trying his best to ignore him, but he was so transparent it was odd that he even tried at all. "Got a nice ass, too. You can see it from here." Marluxia was having quite a hard time trying to keep his sides from splitting with the force of holding his laughter in. Demyx's cheeks were turning slowly redder and redder.

"Better not talk about someone else like that around your girlfriend." Demyx attempted to sound light and airy, but his shaking voice gave that away quickly. Marluxia shrugged carelessly.

"Larxene knows me well enough." he winked at his blond girlfriend, who waved absentmindedly back. "She knows I'll come crawling back to her in the end... Oooh, maybe he shouldn't have worn those tight pants. Quite a nice view of that tight ass." A wide smirk took over his face. "Too bad that ass is virgin."

Demyx snapped. "Don't talk like that about Zexion!" he thrust Marluxia's hand off his shoulder with a violent movement and backed up a few paces to glare his signature Death Glare of Ultimate Doom at him. "You don't know if he's a virgin or not! And besides, if he is, it doesn't matter to you! He can do what he wants with his life." Marluxia looked taken aback for a moment, but Demyx's outburst soon fueled the fire of his amusement. His smirk widened until it was practically stretching across his whole face. Demyx was having a hard time keeping from slapping it off.

"Well, _Demy-kins! _I never _knew _you were so protective over your little boy toy!" Marluxia licked his lips so amorously that Demyx's cheeks flushed a darker shade, if that was possible. "Oh, but wait, he _isn't _yours, is he? He's no one's, yet. But he can't last forever. Hell, I bet I could get him in bed so easily no one would ever remember he was a virgin." Demyx spluttered incoherently for a moment, before exploding on Marluxia.

"You FREAK! You have no right to touch him! You have a _girlfriend, _for God's sake! Go screw _her _into the mattress if you want sex so badly, but _keep your hands __**off**__ Zexion! _He's _out _of your _league, _and he'd see right through a slut like you if you tried to come on to him!" Demyx was breathing rapidly and irregularly, as if he'd just run around the entire campus twice. But that infuriating look of amusement on Marluxia's face _would not change._

"I never knew you felt so strongly, Demyx." Marluxia hummed thoughtfully. "What, you think _you'd _do better than me? You think Zexy would pick you over me?"

"Don't call him Zexy." Demyx snapped. "And I think he'd choose _anyone _over you."

"That's harsh, Dem. If you feel like that, then..." Demyx was surprised Marluxia's face hadn't ripped clean in half yet from that shit-eating grin on his face. "What do you say we make a bet? See who can sleep with Zexion first?"

"You're on." Demyx snarled before he had time to think. But he would have promised much more difficult (and less enjoyable) things to keep Zexion away from Marluxia's malicious grasp. Marluxia nodded pleasantly.

"Okay, Dem, I'm gonna hold you to that." he linked arms with Larxene and sauntered off, most likely to go guffaw until his throat ruptured. Demyx glared at his back until it disappeared, then huffed and sulked against the railing. Axel, who had been awed into silence throughout the whole argument, walked cautiously over to Demyx and waved a hand in front of his face again.

"Uh, Dem...? You OK in there?" he asked uncertainly. Demyx turned his blazing eyes on those green ones of his best friend, and slowly, his sense of reality returned. With it, his brain finally caught up with his mouth.

_**What the fuck did he just promise to do?!**_

* * *

"Hey, don't look like that. I bet Zexion'll be all over you if you just make a move... Woah, I really didn't deserve that look." 

Demyx shot Axel a deadpan look from his face-down position on the couch of his apartment and returned to trying to suffocate himself in a pillow. Axel sighed, shook his head and jerked the pillow out of Demyx's reach. "I'm being serious, you know." Axel said gently. "If you just _tried _to talk to the guy at least once, I'll bet you anything Zexion will be falling all over you! I mean, look how he's taken to Marluxia."

For the past week, Marluxia had been flirting with Zexion left and right, but Zexion merely brushed the guy off. This gave Demyx some modicum of hope, as well as a small sort of pride that he'd been right about Zexion's taste in other people. Zexion looked annoyed anytime anyone even mentioned Marluxia's name, and even more so when Marluxia himself approached. But still... Demyx had spent so long convincing himself that Zexion was out of his league that it was hard to go back on all of that so radically. How could he just stroll up and talk to the guy casually, as if he had no inhibitions at all...? Such a foreign concept. Yet Axel was right. Unless he acted, and quickly, Marluxia would whittle Zexion down to nothing and win the bet.

And Demyx couldn't stand even the thought of that.

He stood up so suddenly and forcefully that the pillow he'd been halfway tugging from Axel flew away and smacked Axel in the face. "You're right!" Demyx cried angrily. "I shouldn't just be sitting here moping! This is my big chance! I'm going to go find Zexion!" Without another word he fled the apartment, leaving a dumbfounded and slightly bemused Axel behind.

* * *

... For all his bravery, however, this was a lot harder than it looked. So Demyx thought as he wandered in between the tall, numerous bookshelves in the library, those cursed bookshelves that Zexion was hiding somewhere in. He had sprinted the entire way there after ditching Axel in his apartment, since that was always where Zexion hung out on the weekends (though how Demyx knows this shall not be delved into now), but there was no sign of the man. Demyx sighed, running a depressed hand through his faux-hawk. How was he supposed to talk to Zexion (brilliant, wonderful, amazing _Zexion_) if he couldn't find the guy? 

While he mused, he turned a corner without looking and surprised himself by smacking into something disturbingly solid. A few more disturbing things: The thing was radiating warmth, and shouted when Demyx hit it. Both of them fell back onto the ground, and Demyx, once he recovered, got a good look at the thing he hit. His stomach flipped over.

Zexion was lying on the ground opposite him, a book sitting raggedly a few inches from his hand. Apparently his nose had been buried so far in the book that he hadn't noticed Demyx turning the corner. Demyx jumped up immediately as if the ground had been on fire and scurried around, helping Zexion off the ground and picking up his book. "Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry! I can't believe that happened! I'm such a klutz... Are you okay?" he babbled, watching at Zexion with concern. Was that... a little bit of pink in Zexion's normally pale cheeks? Strange... He couldn't have been hit that hard. Zexion brushed himself off and gazed at Demyx with the one eye visible behind his slate colored hair.

"I'm fine." he said in a quiet voice. How melodious. "If I could have that back now..." Demyx blinked and noticed his hand outstretched, waiting, and realized that he wanted his book back. He glanced over the cover ("The Science of Human Anatomy") and thrust it quickly back into Zexion's hands, trying hard not to blush. "Thank you." Zexion said, and turned to leave.

"S-Sorry!" Demyx stuttered in his panic. He was _leaving? __**Now? **_He couldn't leave yet! "I, uh... Are you hurt at all?"

"No." Zexion paused and turned that quietly intense gaze back on Demyx. A strange warmth blossomed in Demyx's core. Zexion had never really looked at him before, but he was here, now, looking at only him... He wanted to stay like this forever. "Are you hurt?"

The question threw Demyx a little off-guard. "Oh, n-no..." An awkward silence, and Zexion once again turned to leave. Wait, he _couldn't leave!_ Demyx jogged a bit to catch up. "Wait! Um, you... you like that book? The Science of Human Anatomy, right?" _Smooth, Dem. That was the best y__ou could come up with?_

"... Yes, it's very interesting." Zexion said after a surprised pause. "I like reading about the heart especially."

"The heart?" Demyx felt giddy. He was actually having a _normal conversation _with the _star of his dreams! _"What's so interesting about the heart?"

"The heart is connected to the emotions. While emotions are produced by the brain, the heart is the organ that personifies our emotions. It slows down when we're sad, speeds up when we're excited..." _That much is tr__ue. _Demyx thought wistfully, glancing at Zexion's perfect stride out of the corner of his eye. His heart was beating twice as fast as usual just _talking _to this one guy. "It's very interesting to study about how that particular connection happens."

"Wow." Demyx said breathlessly. He didn't expect to understand all of that, but... Zexion made him want to keep talking, keep learning. It was quite a pleasant experience. "I get what you're saying. That is pretty cool. Maybe it's because--"

Zexion suddenly froze in his tracks, his face twisting in annoyance, and Demyx only had to glance forward before joining his anger. Marluxia was strutting toward them, a superior smirk plastered on his face.

"Zexyyyyy!" Marluxia called in a sultry voice as soon as he laid eyes on his prey. Zexion huffed irritably, and Demyx was fuming inside. How _dare _Marluxia interrupt _his precious time _with Zexion?!

"Sorry." he heard Zexion murmur into his ear all of a sudden. Demyx gasped, shivers running down his spine at the warm breath ghosting down his neck. How did Zexion get so close without him noticing? "Maybe we can keep talking tomorrow." With that, Zexion flew off, dodging down corridors in an effort to escape Marluxia. Marluxia himself seemed at ease with this, and paused by Demyx to gloat, without a doubt.

"You two looked like you were getting cozy." Marluxia sneered, though not entirely hostile. "Well, good for you. I don't want to win this bet without at least a _little_ competition." Demyx scowled.

"More than a _little_ competition, flower power boy, and you are so going to lose, got it memorized?" he grinned at the use of Axel's favorite catchphrase. Marluxia barked shortly with laughter, patted Demyx's shoulder and sauntered off in Zexion's general direction. Demyx departed the library shortly after, a bubble of ecstasy swelling in his chest. He'd talked with Zexion, Zexion actually wanted to see him again... Nothing could have been better about that day.

* * *

Well, meeting up with Zexion was all fine and dandy... But they hadn't chosen a place to meet. So, in desperation, Demyx chose to wander around the library again (the blessed, blessed library). Students were everywhere, nameless faces and masses of multicolored heads... But no slate-colored head that Demyx was looking for. Eyes like a hawk, Demyx scanned the crowds, occasionally brushing the books he was walking past with his long fingertips. 

_"This is hopeless."_ he thought, depression weighting him down so low that he sunk into a chair in the middle of the spacious library._ "Maybe he decided not to come today, or maybe Marluxia chased him off again, or maybe..."_

"Demyx!" a pleasantly familiar voice called from somewhere to Demyx's left, and his head whipped around so fast his neck cricked.

Zexion was walking toward him, the corner of his lips curving upward slightly. He might have seemed unhurried, if he wasn't a bit out of breath. A bright smile cracked Demyx's depression, and he stood up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

"Hi! I thought I wasn't going to find you... Has Marluxia been bothering you lately?" Demyx asked, both for familiar ground's sake and an (semi-)honest curiosity. Zexion's foot tapped with the usual irritation when one brought Marluxia into the conversation.

"No, not today." he waved his hand impatiently. "But that doesn't matter. I said we'd keep talking later, right?"

"Oh... right!" Demyx faked remembering the conversation, as if it hadn't been the only thing occupying his mind all morning. "Yeah, I remember that."

"So..." Zexion glanced awkwardly around the library, at the few students near them who were glaring death at the noisy pair. "Maybe we should leave. Do you... do you want to go for some coffee, or something...?"

"S-Sure! That'd be great!" Demyx spluttered brightly, earning them a few more ounces of ocular poison from their classmates. Zexion's smile (if that expression could be considered a smile) grew, and they fell into step side-by-side, keeping their eyes peeled for a coffee shop along the way.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Demyx wormed his way into Zexion's life. They met the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, until it had become routine for them to be together. Weeks passed in a haze of happiness. The Bet he'd made with Marluxia was always lingering in the back of his mind, but he was too afraid to push his and Zexion's tender relationship any further, so he contented himself with just being friends. Day after day Demyx and Zexion met in various places, doing whatever they felt like. Mostly schoolwork, since Zexion was so focused, but that was fine with Demyx. He often coaxed Zexion into helping him, and in return he played his sitar for Zexion, who seemed to enjoy listening to him play.

"Why do you like my music, Zexion?" Demyx gathered the courage to ask him one day as they lounged around Demyx's dorm.

"It's therapeutic, I've heard, to listen to music like yours." Zexion said, flipping idly through a book he had brought. "And I agree. Your music is very pretty."

Demyx blushed lightly at the compliment (he still had to get completely over his "Zexion superiority" complex). "Th-thanks. I practice every day." Zexion smiled in reply, a small, soft smile that completely emptied Demyx's head of all feeling, and bent over his book once more. Demyx fumbled the chords of the song he was playing briefly, but regained his posture and continued playing sweetly for him.

But he still had Marluxia to contend with.

The guy was getting fiercer and more possessive. Maybe he could sense Zexion's bond with Demyx growing (Or, in the way Demyx smugly saw it, he could sense the doom of his impending failure upon him), but now he was taking every opportunity he had to flirt, to brush suggestively against Zexion's perfect body and spit out perverted comments that had Demyx choking into whatever drink he was holding at the time. Marluxia had taken to stalking Zexion whenever Demyx was away, so openly horny toward him it was disgusting. And Zexion was slowly being whittled away, just like Demyx had predicted. He was allowing Marluxia closer and closer every day, pushing him off less and less, occasionally allowing himself an indulgence or two, such as taking food from Marluxia or letting Marluxia massage him whenever he _really, really _needed it (But only if he _**really**_ needed it).

And the little glances Zexion often gave Demyx, the furrowed brows, the frowns... None of those escaped Demyx. Something was brewing, that was for sure.

But he didn't expect Zexion to crumble before he found out what that was.

Demyx had been waltzing along, whistling Chirstmas carols (in the middle of April, no less), heading over to Zexion's dorm to see what he was up to, when he heard voices around the corner of the hall he was approaching. Grindingly familiar voices. What were Marluxia and Zexion doing there, alone?

"So, you'll be at my place at 5, right?" he heard Marluxia purr. Much as he hated to eavesdrop... This seemed too important to miss.

"Yeah... I have nothing else to do." Zexion didn't seem to enthusiastic... Take that, Marluxia. Zexion really doesn't like you, ha!

... Wait a second. Why was Zexion going to Marluxia's in the first place?

Uh-oh. Oh no. _It couldn't be. Zexion wasn't __**giving in, **__was he?! NO! Marluxia was NOT going to win this bet! __**He was not going t**__**o take Zexion!**_

"More like no one else to do." Marluxia replied arrogantly. "I'll see you then." he apparently pushed off the door to Zexion's dorm, considering the groan of the old hinges, and sauntered off. Like that arrogant, sissy _bastard _that he was. Zexion hadn't moved, and Demyx was burning with every feeling known to man at that time. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, and abandoned his hiding place behind the corner of the wall. He'd been right... Zexion was just leaning in his doorway, staring blankly into space. Not the kind of reaction one would expect when you'd just promised to meet someone at 5 o'clock that night to have wild animal sex until they couldn't stand straight for a month. The thought made Demyx shiver.

"Uh, h-hey, Zexion." Dammit, why did his voice chose _now _of all times to crack? Zexion's eyes snapped onto Demyx, holding a little bit of... Fear? Guilt? Maybe Demyx was just hallucinating.

"Hey Demyx." Zexion greeted dully. And that was all he was going to get, too.

"Well, glad I came in time to see your naturally bubbly mood!" Demyx joked, but the sound came out rather lame. He coughed once and shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the silence. It was crushing his nerves.

"... You heard Marluxia, didn't you?" Zexion said suddenly. Demyx looked up, startled, to find Zexion's eyes fixed on his ocean blue ones. Demyx swallowed with difficulty, but it was no use. His damn nervousness refused to stay down his throat. He nodded shakily.

"I-I did. But what's it to me if you want to go fuck him? I don't care!" Demyx's voice reached an octave previously believed to be only heard by dogs. Zexion did not flinch.

"Well, I'm glad you don't care." Zexion spun on his heel and began to retreat into the depths of his dorm. A deep, overwhelming fear took hold of Demyx. If he let Zexion close that door, he was never coming back.

"_WAIT!_" Demyx cried before he could catch himself. Zexion paused, just like when they had first met, and tilted his head back to meet Demyx. Demyx's mouth decided to run away with him. "I... I really do care! Don't go to Marluxia! Please, don't! He'll use you and throw you away like a dishrag... Don't give yourself to someone like that!"

Zexion's slim eyebrows raised. "I knew Marluxia was like that from the beginning. But why should you care, if it's my choice?" he asked.

Demyx took a deep breath. It was now or never, and really, he preferred the now. "Because... Because I like you, Zexion. And n-not just like a friend. For a long time, before I'd even talked to you in the library, I liked you. I really, really... really love you, Zexion. And I don't want you go to him. Please don't leave me?" Demyx's eyes were so big and childish and pleading it was hard to not melt on the spot. For a long moment, the pair just lingered in silence. Demyx's eyes were glued to the floor; He was much too mortified to look up, to see Zexion's reaction. But he didn't need to see it, because he heard it. It was quiet at first, then grew in intensity and filled all of Demyx's being.

Zexion was _laughing. _

Laughing like he'd never done before. It was an open laugh, unashamed and full of a joy Demyx had thought unknown to Zexion. "But don't you get it, idiot? I knew that already!" Zexion chuckled.

Demyx's head shot up so hard his neck cracked. He _already knew? _But _how? _Who would tell him something so private? And how could be reacting so... so... All brain processes Demyx might have had completely shut down, because at that moment, Zexion had moved from the doorway and pressed his lips sweetly to Demyx's.

Kissing Zexion was nothing like what Demyx had even dared to imagine. Zexion's lips were moving warmly over his, easing the lips apart. Tongue sliding into his mouth, tempting the other out, dancing and caressing and everything in the world that was good and holy. After a long, utterly blissful moment, Zexion broke away from Demyx, smiling softly.

"I knew from the beginning." he said. "I knew you liked me, and I knew about your bet with Marluxia. Marluxia himself told me, along with your friends Axel and Larxene. They said you were being an idiot about talking to me, so they asked me to play along. I was curious, I admit, so I did... And look where it got us." Zexion smirked and leaned in to kiss him again.

Demyx's mind was reeling. He knew. He knew? The entire time? _And he wanted Demyx as much as Demyx wanted him? _This had to be some kind of dream. Or practical joke. But the warmth of Zexion next to him was so real it was hard to convince himself that it wasn't. So instead, he ran with it.

Demyx clung to Zexion's shirt, pushing feverishly against him, lips and tongues so tightly wound together they weren't breathing anymore. They could only last so long without air, though, and they soon resurfaced, panting, flushed and smiling triumphantly.

"Now, about that Bet..." Zexion said liltingly, his fingers trailing seductively over Demyx's shirt. Demyx smiled lustfully and allowed himself to be dragged into Zexion's dorm, snapping the door shut behind them.

* * *

Zexion and Demyx arrived at school together the next day, fresh bags under their eyes and slight limps in both their gaits, but their fingers were tightly intertwined. They approached Axel, Marluxia and Larxene, looking smug. 

"I win, Marluxia." Demyx smirked.

* * *

A/N: There's a little button down there that says "Review". It's lonely and looking for a friend. Please make it the happiest little button alive, push it, and type something nice? 


	2. Epilogue?

_Disclaimer: _If there's anything interesting to put here besides "I do not own Kingdom Hearts, much as I'd like to," please, tell me.

_Author's Notes: _I couldn't resist adding this teeny little epilogue thing after watching Demyx sing this song in Kingdom Hearts: The Stupid Files 3. (Look it up on YouTube! It's hilarious!) Also, if you get a chance to reread the first chapter, I'd be forever indebted. I'm revising it now.

_Warnings: _Uh, not much to warn about. This isn't really worth it. Just a sexual innuendo.

* * *

"Did you always hang out here?" 

"Yeah. Easier to spot you from here."

Demyx grinned at Zexion as they leaned against the railing of their usual stairs, the same stairs that the fateful Bet was made on. Zexion smirked at Demyx's answer.

"You were really obsessed with me, eh?" he joked.

"Not too obsessed!" Demyx replied quickly, blushing (but smiling in spite of himself).

"Who are you kidding? You're still obsessed with him." Axel muttered audibly, and Demyx pretended to punch him in the side of the head.

For a while after, everything was comfortably silent. Marluxia and Larxene were smirking faintly from the other side of the steps, Axel was leaning comfortably on Demyx's leg, and Zexion's hand was intertwined with Demyx's. Everything was perfect.

"... Tah rah rah boom dee ay." Demyx sang suddenly into the silence, startling everyone. "Did you get yours today? I got mine yesterday. That's why I walk this way!"

Everyone burst into hysterical fits of laughter.


End file.
